1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DC-DC converter, and particularly to a DC-DC converter connected to a PLL (Phase Locked Loop) circuit.
2. Related Art
A PLL circuit has a voltage controlled oscillator to generate a signal of a desired frequency, while the voltage controlled oscillator generates a signal of the desired frequency under control of an input voltage by which the frequency of the signal is changed. The voltage controlled oscillator is supplied with a power source voltage necessary for the operation from a DC-DC converter. The DC-DC converter performs a switching operation to generate a desired DC voltage from another DC voltage, that is, a DC to DC conversion. In the voltage generated by the above-mentioned switching operation of the DC-DC converter, there is included a ripple voltage (AC component superposing on the DC voltage) resulting from the switching operation. An example of this type of DC-DC converter is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-157437 (FIG. 12).
In the above-mentioned PLL circuit, a frequency of a signal generated by the voltage controlled oscillator fluctuates because of the ripple voltage being included in the voltage to be supplied from the DC-DC converter. Thus, a problem of generating a large amount of jitter arises.